


Saving Katniss

by Rickiegrace



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickiegrace/pseuds/Rickiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Katniss and Johanna being saved and Peeta dies at the hands of the Capitol. However, Gale has survived. Katniss is faced with falling in love with her long time friend or her new found friend. She can't believe her decision and she is even more rattled when more people close to her die at the hands of the Capitol. Her revenge must be simple and sweet. They must not be able to ketch, but will it lead to the death of others close to her? All of this is going on during the revolution. Katniss finds herself stuck between love and freedom and which comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving the 75th Hunger Games

I woke up in the plane I had been air lifted to. I don't remember much. The last thing that's clear to me is Johanna on top of me with her knife digging in my arm and a sharp pain in the back of my head. I sit up and see I'm in some kind of hospital room. My thoughts immediately go to Peeta. Is he here? Is he save? Am I saved? I stand up and I'm a little uneasy on my fee, but I'm able to hobble over to the door. I bang it until it flies open and I fall flat on my face. Getting back up I see Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee. I see movement to my left and Johanna is pulling her hand away from the door open button. I don't see any signs of Peeta, but I can't tell if this is real. I'm so dizzy and everything is fuzzy. "Where's Peeta?" I manage to whisper.

"What did she say?" Haymitch said to Johanna in his usual degrading tone.

"She said, where's Peeta?" Johanna snapped back in her normal bitchy way.

Haymitch turned to me and I knew it was all over. "He was taken by the Capitol before we could get him." I fell to my knees and Johanna tried to ketch me, but I pushed her away. She was the last person I wanted to see. It was all her fault that he was gone because she could have saved him but she didn't. 

"You could have saved him! All of you! And you left him! How dare you!" I screamed not really aiming at anyone particular. 

"Johanna," Haymitch said, giving her some sort of signal that's too blurry to see. Before I know it something sharp gets jabbed into my neck and the last thing I hear is Johanna saying I'm sorry. The everything goes black. 

I wake up in the same bed in woke up in the first time. However Johanna is sitting next to my bedside. I can't really move. I was heavily sedated. I guess they're worried I might hurt someone, which makes sense because I did win the 74th Hunger Games, although Haymitch and Johanna did too at one point. I try to move my hand and I can feel something touching it. I manage to move a finger and Johanna looks up and releases her hand from mine.

"Good you're awake," she says as she abruptly stands up and is about to walk out.

"Don't you fucking leave me!" I screamed at her, not knowing I had the strength to scream so loud. Johanna stopped immediately in her tracks. Not turning around to face me, she waited for me to continue. "Before you walk through those doors you have to tell me everything."

"I'm sorry Katniss. It's not my job. I'm not allowed to tell you what happened." She spoke calmy and refused to look at me. I was furious.

"Look at me!" I yelled at her. Johanna turned slowly on her heals and looked at me. She had a tear stream down her face. 

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I made a promise." She turned once more and walked though the door. I wondered to myself how anyone could be so cruel. I got up out of bed. I put on the clothes that were laid out for me and I walked into the other room. 

"How are you Katniss?" Haymitch asked. 

"I have to say. I've definitely been better." I actually felt better after yelling at Johanna. Plus everything was starting to sink in. Instead of yelling I thought we should save Peetah.

"Glad to see you are feeling better. Are you ready to get down to business?" 

"Let's go." I looked around and everyone looked genuinely surprised. "I think someone needs to tell me what's going on first though."

"Plutarch. Would you do the honors?" Haymitch asked

"I would love to," he said as he showed to another room on the plane. I stared with my mouth dropped as he explained everything to me. When we returned, Johanna and Hymitch were hovered over a 3D map on the table in the middle of the room. I zoned out

"Are you all caught up?" Haymitch asked and I came back to reality.

"Yeah. Is this the map of district 13?"

"Yes," Johanna said and I shot her a look that made sure she knew I hadn't forgiven her yet. She quickly looked at the floor.

"Play nice, Katniss" Haymitch said. I guess he saw that. I blushed a little. 

"So what are we looking at here?" I say turning everyone's attention back to the map. 

"The top of this map is the ground and the floors below are all underground." Haymitch said as the four of us gathered around the map in the middle of the room. "It was designed so that the people of Panem would truly believe 13 is gone. Each floor has it's own special purpose."

"What about my mother, sister and Gale? Are they in district 12 still?" I had forgotten about them. How could I be so stupid. I was so worried about Peeta that I didn't even think about them. Haymitch and Johanna exchanged looks and I knew there could be no good news coming. "Well?"

"There is no district 12." Johanna said, not daring to make eye contact with me. Smart girl. 

"What do you mean there's no district 12?! What happened to Gale and my family?!" I screamed. I could feel my cheeks turning red from fury as no one answered me. "Answer me!"

"Katniss. We need you to calm down. I don't want to have to sedate you again." Haymitch said, giving me that stern vioce I despise so much.

"Ok. Fine. Someone please just tell me what happened and if they are safe." I said lowering my voice to a safe volume. 

"The Peacekeepers burned district 12 to the ground. Luckily we were able to save your mother, sister and Gale. They are awaiting your arrival in District 13." Johanna said coming over to stand next to me. I scoot over, but she rests a hand on my shoulder anyway. I shimmy it off. "Katniss, I know this is hard and there's a lot to take in right now, but we did the best we could."

"Did the best you could?! Is that so?! Then tell me where Peeta is and what's happening to him if is still even alive!" I yelled at her. The next thing I know I see Haymitch nod out of the corner of my eye and Johanna whips a needle out of her back pocket. She shoves it into my left arm before I get a chance to react. Everything goes black again.


	2. Waking up in District 13

I woke up in a bed. Assuming I was in that little hospital room on the plane I looked at the ceiling. It wasn't the aircraft ceiling. It was a faint, puke green, metal ceiling. I looked around and realized I was in a bedroom. We must be in District 13. I heard a faint knock on the door and saw a small figure enter. I immediately recognized it's owner as Prim. 

"Katniss, are you awake?" She whispered just in case I wasn't. It was unbelievable how good it was to hear her voice. 

"Hey Prim," I managed to get out. I was struggling. They must have given me a stronger sedative so they wouldn't have to worry about me for the rest of the flight. That was really nice of them. Prim ran to my side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, barely able to fight back tears and I notice tears are streaming down my face, but there is no stopping them. I use all my strength to scoot over and pat the open space next to me. She climbed into the space and hugged me. We laid there for a while. Tears streaming down our faces. 

We didn't break apart until we heard another soft knock at the door. The tall, thin shadow entered and it was my mother. I wiped my eyes and looked up at her. Hi was all I managed to say. Tears started to flow from her eyes, but my eyes were too dry to cry anymore. I waved her over and she came to Prim's side. She was the tears from Prim's eyes.

"You're home." She whispered as she ran her fingers through Prim's hair. Her words felt like a bullet to my heart and the tear ducts I thought were dry were began to flow once more. This was home for them. There really was no more district 12. I looked up at her and she stroked my cheek. It was good to know that my mother hadn't zoned out. She seemed to be doing a lot better. I felt comfort in her soft warm touch. "How are you?"

"I've been better and worse," I said through my tears. "How are you?"

"We have been worried sick about you. We got a message from Johanna saying they were able to save you, but not Peeta. We also heard that you were throwing up quite a fit most of the ride here." She said, fighting through her tears as well. 

"Johanna told you?" I asked, sitting up abruptly. Had she corrupted my family into thinking that she was good? What did she want with us? How dare she encroach on my family. Would I be this mad if it was Haymitch doing this? What do I have against her? Oh well. It doesn't matter. She just gives off a bad vibe to me. 

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" She looked worried, which is the last thing I need her to be right now. 

"Why didn't Haymitch or Plutarch call you?" I said, with a little more hostility than I intended. My mother looked shocked but answered me calmly.

"I don't know. Do you have some issue with Johanna that we should be aware about?" She questioned me.

"No. She's fine." I growled, looking down at the sleeping Prim next to me. She was one of the kids that looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept, like there was not an issue in the world to worry about. I couldn't help but smile. 

"Katniss, are you sure you're ok?" Mother asked me. She looked worried.

"I will be. When can I talk to Haymitch and Plutarch again?" I need to talk to them. I need them to know that I think Johanna is dangerous. My mother looked down at her watch.

"You have a meeting with them in one hour so I suggest you get ready and maybe wash your face. I will put your hair in the braids you are famous for, if you want." My mother said and smiled at me. I looked down and realized I was still in my PJs and Prim was still asleep. I slide out of bed quietly, as to not wake Prim. 

"That would be wonderful," I answered. "Where are my clothes and the bathroom?" I said looking at the floor. I hate asking for things and I hate the fact that I don't know where I am. 

My mother showed me where everything was. After 45 minutes my hair was up, I had nice clothes on and my face was no longer puffy. "We have 15 minutes to spare. Come with me." My mother whispered as we left Prim still sleeping in my room. We walked down a maze of halls and came to door number 405. My mother knocked. 

"Who is it?" I heard Gales voice from the other side. 

"Its the Everdeens!" My mother yelled from our side of the door. The door swung open and I felt immediate warmth wrap around me. I hugged him back. It felt so good to be so close to him again. I didn't even notice my mother wave and leave. I just heard her yell from far away, "Gale, remember to bring her to the conference room in 10 minutes." I felt him wave at her but I didn't dare let go of her. 

After a few minutes of standing there we went into his room. "How are you Catnip?" He said, trying to find my stare, but I was too far away. "Catnip, come back to me." I had so much to tell him, but I didn't know where to start. There was so much to tell him, but not enough time. He rested his hand on my cheek. "Catnip, it's ok now. You're with me. You're safe now." He said holding my head on his shoulder. A couple tears escaped, but I knew I couldn't cry. I had to be in a meeting in 5 minutes. "Catnip, you're going to have to tell me everything later. I promised your mother I would take to the conference room, so let's go." He pulled my face away from his shoulders and wiped away my few tears that had fallen. 

We left his room and went down another maze of halls where we came to elevators that took other winding halls.

"How do you know your way around so well?" I asked, completely lost.

"There's a trick I'll have to show you later. It's really not that bad." He said with a smirk, like he was all that.


	3. The Meeting in the Conference Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Sorry this chapter is really short :/

I hugged Gale goodbye and walked into the conference room. Johanna, Haymitch and Plutarch were sitting around a classic conference table with a strange woman I have never met before. 

She stands up and introduces herself. "I am President Coin of District 13."

"I'm Katniss Everdeen of... District 12?" I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"I know who you are. Please. Take a seat." Sh said, motioning to the empty seat to her right. I sat and so did she. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Wait! Hold on. What ever happened to Effie and Cinna?" I asked, suddenly remembering them. 

"They are both still with the Capitol, we are unaware if they are alive." Johanna answered me. "We have sent in moles that will hopefully give us information on their status soon."

"Thank you," I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear me. 

"Anything to give you ease of mind." She answered. I blushed that she heard me. "Anyway, time to get down to business. We don't have much time before dinner."

"Katniss, I am sure at this point you understand that you are a crucial part of the revolution." President Coin said.

"Yeah. I got that much." I said.

"Well, from now on we must plan our moves carefully. Districts are falling quickly in Panem and we need to stop them."

"Do you want me to go into the field? I can do that."

"Katniss, we can't risk having you in the field. We need you here. It's too dangerous. If they capture you they will kill you and there will be no hope for the revolution."

''I can fight. You need someone like me in the field."

"It's too much of a risk. We need you here fighting or fighting the political battles in the Capitol. You seem to know how to push President Snow's buttons very well. We need someone like that."

"Ok so what do you want me to do? Am I ever going to go back to 12?"

"If you would like to get in the field we could send you to district 12 on one of the rescue missions."

"President Coin! The place is still crawling with peacekeepers!" Johanna cut in. 

"I know, but the rescue squad is our strongest squad and they can protect her." President Coin cut back.

"I don't need protecting." I cut in. 

"I know you don't need it. Think of it more as back up just in case you get in a bind." President Coin responded. 

We continued to talk about how I would get into district 12 and what I would do once I got there. There were still people in hiding in 12 and they needed to be saved. Who better to save them then the mocking jay herself? Then, depending on the conditions of District 11 we would go in and save as many people from there as we could. This would be a more dangerous job because the district is still partially in tact and there are peace keepers everywhere. 

After we talked about saving the rest of the people in District 11 and 12 we talked about how I was going to single handed take down the Capitol.

All of this was so much to take in. I had to train, get fitted for my armor, try out my new bow and plan my attack on the Capitol. On top of all this I had to spend quality time with Gale so we could exchange stories and I had to find Johanna's ulterior motive to being so nice to me and my family.

"I'm also going to need someone to walk me to dinner because I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going or how I get there." I said, hoping anyone but Johanna would respond. 

"I'll take you," Johanna jumped in before anyone else could say anything. Great.


End file.
